The Five Times
by BleedingFlames
Summary: The Five Times Ian Kabra noticed Amy Cahill. The first four times aroused feelings in him. The fifth and last time...he let her go. One-shot


**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway...please check my profile for a letter to all of you:) Thanks!**

**And if you have any requests for me to do a story...you can contact me here:**

**Twitter: KAYLAA15_ Tumblr: maniacpyro Formspring: HeyyyItssMe**

* * *

><p>There were five times Ian Kabra noticed Amy Cahill during the Clue Hunt. There were feelings he suppressed too but he didn't take any notice of them until the end. The end was when that mongrel Evan or was it Ethan? He didn't really care. Whatever. That boy became Amy's boyfriend and that was when Ian knew he didn't really have a chance. I mean, that boy was smart, caring and sweet. He supposed that here in America, one would find him handsome too but Ian didn't think he was handsome. But that was because Ian thought that the only handsome boy who lived was himself.<p>

Anyway, back to the point. Evan or Ethan was everything that Ian wasn't. Ian was arrogant, obnoxious and he had tricked Amy back during the 39 Clues Hunt. Amy hadn't trusted him completely after that.

But back to the five times.

**i. The First Time**

The first time was during Grace Cahill's funeral. Grace's granddaughter was wearing a hideous black dress that made her look like a nun without that cloth thing draped over her head.

Her hair was red and when the sun hit shined on it, it looked as if it had burst into flames. Her freckles were cute, dusting her whole face and her jade green eyes sparkled brightly. Her arms were crossed over herself and she hunched her shoulders, a sign of insecurity. Ian had been taught to read people's body language ever since he could talk.

He liked the way this girl would tuck her hair behind her ears, again another sign of insecurity and discomfort. He laughed a little, certain that Natalie could teach this girl a thing or two about proper posture and standing out.

"Look Amy…The Cobras, oh sorry…Kabras," Grace's grandson sneered. He was tiny and gangly with mischievous blue eyes and blonde hair that stuck out.

"Daniel," Ian sneered. He knew that this boy had a nickname, Dan. How repulsive. Why bother with nicknames when you had your whole name? Scratch that…America was repulsive. He longed to get back to London where he could wash the Cahill grime and filth away from his body. How was he even related to these people?

"L-L-Let's go a-away D-D-Dan," The girl stuttered

"Fine. And can you please stop stuttering, Amy?" So her name was Amy Cahill…very fitting for a girl like her.

Ian couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were a different kind of jade green. Almost as if it changed color every now and then. Jade green at first…then blue green…then forest green…then a smoky, olive green…

Or maybe the American sun and the exposure to these horrible Cahills had gotten to his head?

He couldn't wait to get back to the Kabra Mansion!

**ii. The Second Time **

The second time was when he had managed to lure her to the top of the tower. She was screaming at him for the antidote and he almost laughed at this easy and pathetic attempt. Daniel wasn't really poisoned. Ian would never waste precious poison on a rat like that Cahill.

Amy handed him the serum and he jumped out of the window, spreading out his arms for the crude contraption to do its job.

He got one last look at Amy's face, full of worry and concern. Her eyes were olive today, he noticed.

He shook his head and continued to soar.

**iii. The Third Time **

The third time was in that cave in Seoul, when he tricked her. She was genuinely freaking out now and the worst part was when she looked at him like he was scum. He probably was. Who would play a girl and then leave her in a cave to die just because of some stupid clue?

He would. And that was because Ian Kabra was a lying, cheating piece of dirty scum who didn't deserve the attention girls gave him.

And he hated that.

Once the cave was sealed and Natalie walked away, he stayed for a moment. He couldn't hear anything inside. Alistair had probably told them not to scream so as to reserve what little oxygen they had.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured, knowing that nobody would hear him and even if they did, they wouldn't care.

"Someday…you'll understand…and I'll prove myself to you, Amy…"

He closed his eyes as her beautiful face flashed in his mind again. Those rosy pink lips curled up in a smile, her flaming hair glinting in the sun and those green eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

Her eyes were forest green this time.

**iv. The Fourth Time**

The fourth time was when they were on top of Mount Everest and Amy had given up the vial to rescue him. He thought that it was his time to die. He was going to fall.

His entire life flashed before his eyes. Playing with Natalie…His father telling him he was proud of him when he passed his first test as a Lucian…Winning his first polo match…Grace Cahill's funeral…Jade green eyes…

Then a hand caught him and a vial fell past him. He looked into the jade green eyes that belonged to the person who had saved him. The jade green eyes that had been the last thing that flashed into his mind when he thought he was going to die.

Amy pulled him to his feet than ran up to the plane that took them here. He caught her face just as she turned around to look at him.

Her jade green eyes sparkled and the corners of her lips were turned up into a smile.

**v. The Fifth Time**

The fifth time was when he gave up on her. He had just come to their mansion after Natalie was kidnapped. He was still distraught over his little sister being taken hostage and his mother refusing to help. It didn't help that their cat had hissed at him too. How he hated cats. Natalie hated them even more but that was because she was allergic to them and her when she had allergies…she wasn't a pretty sight to look at. Running nose, red rashes all over her face…He really missed his annoying little sister.

Amy was holding hands with this guy. Dan told him he was her boyfriend. Evan or Ethan. Ian couldn't really be bothered to find out the name of that guy.

But he was smart, he could tell. And he was everything that Ian couldn't and would never be.

Her eyes were a bright and sparkling light green but they were full of worry too. She was worried for all the hostages. Alistair Oh, Fiske Cahill, Nellie Gomez, Phoenix Wizard, Reagan Holt, Ted Starling and even Natalie…

And he was only worried about his sister.

The boy was worried too, he could tell. Amy leaned onto him and kissed him on the cheek. The boy wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his shoulders. He could see her face when she looked at him. She was happy.

And he tried to convince himself that when she was happy…he was happy too.


End file.
